


Deadpool kidnaps Spiderman

by Froggy90



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Other - Freeform, Painting & Airbrushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy90/pseuds/Froggy90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love Deadpool and i read one to many of his comics and this is how this happened deadpool kidnaps spiderman</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deadpool kidnaps Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> i love Deadpool and i read one to many of his comics and this is how this happened deadpool kidnaps spiderman


End file.
